


Sunflower

by dadsinc



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Kissing, M/M, Other members are mentioned briefly - Freeform, Slice of Life, Soft Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 07:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12676938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dadsinc/pseuds/dadsinc
Summary: Hansol holds his hand tightly as he guides Wonwoo through the green field of flowers.





	Sunflower

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written these boys before so they might be a little OOC?  
> Just a tiny snippet from my wonsol abo in planning.  
> Cleo made me like these boys <3

Hansol holds his hand tightly as he guides Wonwoo through the green field of flowers. 

It’s morning, the sun is bright, shining down on them from a background of pale blue. There’s not a cloud in sight, and even though it’s not even noon yet, it’s already quite hot outside. Wonwoo feels sweat bead on his clothed back, and even in a t-shirt and shorts, he feels almost too hot already. The hand that’s holding onto Hansol’s slightly smaller one is sweating already, but the sweat that makes his palm slick against Hansol’s doesn’t come from the heat. 

Wonwoo looks around somewhat nervously, unsure of what he’s nervous of. It’s just the two of them today. When they had left the pack house, the only ones awake had been Jeonghan and Chan, who had been up making coffee and watching cartoons respectively. Chan had ignored them as they had walked past him on their way out, while Jeonghan had looked at them pointedly, seemingly amused as he reminded them of the bonfire happening later that day. 

It’s midsummer and the pack always celebrate it. This year, midsummer night’s eve has a full moon, so Wonwoo expects the celebration will be louder and bigger than it has been the previous years. This will be the first year Hansol and Seungkwan celebrate it as matured wolves. 

Wonwoo flushes.

In front of him, Hansol is talking to himself, voice low under his breath as he tries to locate something. Hansol had roused him at a time that was way too early for Wonwoo to even consider getting up, but Hansol had persuaded him with tickles, pets and kisses; something Wonwoo found himself unable to resist and thus, he’s trailing after Hansol like a lost puppy while he hopes Hansol won’t get them lost. 

While Wonwoo had gotten dressed - which had been a fucking feat under Hansol’s bright, curious gaze - Hansol had told him about this sweet spot at the outskirts of the forest nearby that bathed in sun, but still had a perfect amount of shadow, if one would want to retreat from the sun. Hansol knew him too well already, knows that Wonwoo prefers the shadows over the sun most of the time. 

Hansol makes a cute, airy sound as he pulls Wonwoo in a completely different direction. The tall grass tickle Wonwoo’s bare legs as the sun’s heat seeps through his skin, and even though he’s sweating a bit, this is nice. 

It doesn’t take long before Hansol has found the right path through the seemingly eternal meadow, and before Wonwoo knows it, they’ve stopped next to a couple of trees. It’s not the outskirts of the forest, but more like a couple of trees randomly placed in the midst of a meadow. Hansol turns to look at him expectantly, eyes wide, sparkling but weary. His plush mouth is smiling carefully at him, his entire body guarded.

“What do you think?” Hansol asks, trying to keep his voice level. It’s clear to Wonwoo that he _loves_ this place, thinks it’s beautiful. 

“It’s beautiful,” Wonwoo says honestly, squeezing Hansol’s hand. At once, Hansol relaxes visibly and he beams at Wonwoo. 

“Really?” 

“Yeah,” Wonwoo says, nodding. “I can see why you like it so much.” 

The smile Hansol sends him could compete with the sun itself. 

They both busy themselves with pulling out the blanket Hansol had pulled out from his backpack, adjusting the blanket until it was okay to lie down on, free from rocks and lumps of grass. Hansol tells him to sit down, while he remains on his knees, rummaging through his backpack. Wonwoo kicks off his shoes and pulls of his socks, sticks them in his shoes that he places outside of the carpet. No need to dirty it with the earth from underneath his shoes. 

As he feels nervousness prickling up his veins, settling in his shoulders, Wonwoo tries to calm himself down by picking grass off the blanket. It’s something he does unconsciously; cleans. Whenever he gets nervous, Wonwoo cleans. Soonyoung told him wistfully that he misses sharing a room with him. Now that it’s just Junhui, Soonyoung and Jihoon in one room, it’s not as clean as it used to be when Wonwoo roomed with them. Jihoon had confessed to him, while slightly tipsy and exhausted, that he actually _missed_ rooming with Wonwoo. 

Wonwoo had gotten his own room up in the attic about three months ago. With time, he’s supposed to share it with Hansol. But with Hansol just recently hitting sexual maturity, just recently presenting as an omega, they’re taking it slow. Very slow, baby steps. Hansol sleeps with him, up in the attic, most days, but _officially_ he’s still rooming with Seungkwan and Chan. 

“Here,” Hansol says, pulling Wonwoo out of his thoughts. Wonwoo accepts the box of juice Hansol hands him, while flushing slightly. The juice boxes are originally meant for children, but Wonwoo likes the grape juice so much, so Seungcheol makes sure to always keep some boxes in the fridge. Hansol has a juice box of his own in his other hand, orange juice. 

Wonwoo keeps his eyes trained on the box as he struggles with getting the tiny straw out of the plastic, his fingers trembling slightly as his senses takes in the scent and warmth of Hansol’s body next to him on the blanket. Hansol chuckles softly, puts down his own juice box as he plucks Wonwoo’s from his hands, easily removing the plastic, sticking the straw through the little hole of foil at the top of the box that’s meant for the straw. 

“Thank you,” Wonwoo murmurs, gaze flickering over at Hansol who beams warmly at him. His cheeks are flushed with color, too, that compliments Hansol’s summer tan. He’s gorgeous, Wonwoo thinks numbly, looking away as he sticks the end of his straw between his lips, gulping down half the juice box in one go. His throat still feels dry as he sets the box down, but his tongue doesn’t feel as heavy, or big, in his mouth. 

“Thank you for coming with me,” Hansol says after a while, fingers picking at a loose string coming out of the hem of his denim shorts. “I’m sorry for waking you up, I know you like to sleep in during the weekends and-” 

Hansol stops himself, looks up at Wonwoo through his blond bangs, smiling softly. “It means a lot to me that you wanted to.”

Wonwoo bites his lip before replying, licks over the dents his teeth made. “I like spending time with you,” Wonwoo murmurs quietly, so quiet that he’s wondering if Hansol actually heard him. If the way he’s smiling brightly, toothily at him, as if Wonwoo invented chocolate, is any sign, Wonwoo assumes he heard it. 

“I like spending time with you too,” Hansol says earnestly, eyes bright. 

Air catches in Wonwoo’s throat, his heart pounding loudly in his chest. Wonwoo will never get tired of hearing that Hansol actually enjoys spending time with him, too. Hansol says it often, reassures Wonwoo that he does, in fact, _want_ to spend time with Wonwoo too. This is not a dream, even though Wonwoo feels as if he’s living one, especially with Hansol next to him, smiling at him as if Wonwoo is the best thing that’s ever happened to him. 

So Wonwoo, helplessly, curls his trembling fingers in the blond hair at the base of Hansol’s neck, feels Hansol relax under the tips of his fingers. Gently, he presses their foreheads together, enjoys the feel, smell of Hansol’s sweet breath on his face, the sound of his breaths, before he leans in and kisses him. 

It’s warm, soft, familiar, yet so _new_ , little flares of heat surges through Wonwoo’s body, his head spinning slightly from the brief touch of lips. Hansol makes a soft sound, a sharp exhale as he wraps both his hands around Wonwoo’s neck, bringing them closer as he climbs into Wonwoo’s lap and kisses him back. Hansol’s lips are wet, warm against his own; the weight of Hansol’s body in his lap is a safe, familiar weight that Wonwoo will never get tired of. 

Hansol’s lips taste like oranges, like summer.


End file.
